villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Immortan Joe
Immortan Joe is the main antagonist of the 2015 Warner Bros action movie Mad Max: Fury Road. He is the tyrannical founder and gang leader of the War Boys. Immortan Joe reigns the wasteland from his citadel, keeping the people under his control by controlling the water flow. In the hope to eventually father healthy children, Joe keeps beautiful women prisoner to use them as breeders. When these women are freed by Joe's Imperator Furiosa, Joe and the War Boys set out to get them back. He is portrayed by Hugh Keays-Byrne. Description Wearing a mask with a skull motif and what seems to be two vacuum pipes, Immortan Joe carries two revolvers and a cane. The teeth on his mask came from a horse and were bolted onto it. The purpose of the mask is to help him breathe. As the leader of the 'War Boys", he wears medals and military insignia to further establish his leadership. He is the father of Rictus Erectus, Corpus Colossus and Scabrous Scrotus. Joe gained his power by manipulating the people and tricking them into thinking he was brought back from the dead. Immortan Joe also runs a compound capable of repairing and modifying vehicles captured in the wasteland. ''Mad Max: Fury Road'' Early Life and Biography His biography is complicated, and he (Joe) was a veteran of The Oil Wars and a hero of The Water Wars. He formed a biker gang terrorizing the people after the fall. His gang included henchmen dubbed Major Kalashnikov (later known as The Bullet Farmer) and a strategist: Deepdog. With each battle the gang grew stronger by slaughtering the leaders of other gangs and taking the women. With that, his idea of bringing back society willingly took a dark turn. Eventually he and his gang entered the wasteland, where he would learn about a massive aquifer plant later known as The Citadel. Not much is known about Immortan Joe, despite the fact that he appears to have had a breathing problem, hence the skull motif. Immortan Joe then assembled a crew called the "War Boys". He had three sons named Rictus Erectus, Corpus Colossus and Scabrous Scrotus. His skin is pale and covered in tumors, indicating he may be suffering from cancer or another illness caused by exposure to nuclear fallout. Present Day Immortan Joe, in the beginning manages to capture Max Rockatansky and uses him as a blood bag for Nux, who later betrays him. Joe manages to grab his eye on Imperator Furiosa, who drove off-route while getting gasoline. Immortan Joe chases Furiosa during most of the runtime for the movie. Joe then engages in a battle with Furiosa's vehicle, a Tatra 6x6 "The War Rig". While Immortan Joe attempts to shoot Furiosa, his wife, Angharad shields her but tumbles of the Rig and is killed by it. The following night, Immortan Joe has the Organic Mechanic check if the baby Angharad was carrying was alive. It was revealed that it was dead, but Rictus Erectus & Immortan Joe were enraged of the fact that it was free of any diseases and that it was a male. Death Max and Furiosa encounter Immortan Joe back at the Citadel, where Joe is directly in charge of. A war is waged and Furiosa is severely wounded. However, she manages to hook Joe's skull motif to a running tire, ripping off Joe's lower face, killing him. His corpse is brought back to the Citadel, much to everyone's amazement. Quotes Powers and Abilities * Injected Superhuman Strength: Joe is incredibly strong following the trailer, it seems that when Joe is wearing his mask on his face, the vacuum pipes can inject into his body which gives him superhuman strength. * Very High Intelligence: Joe had genius-level intellect, so it seems in the trailer of the movie. * Leadership Skills: Joe is an skilled leader and warlord, he has very strong leadership skills that he sees himself as the ruler of the entire desert and or the world. * Manipulation: Joe is master manipulator, he is very manipulative man that he actually saying to his bigger armies and gang "The War Boys" that he freed them from the ashes and the dust of the infinite desert. * High-Level Fighting Skills: Just like in the leadership skills, Joe seems in the trailer to be a man with another crazy level of fighting skills beyond regular and normal human person. * Speed: With his Gigahorse, Joe has in his hands great speed. * Hunting Skills: Joe knows how to hunt people like Max and The Five Wives. Vehicle The Gigahorse: A gargantuan monster truck made from two sandwiched 1958 Cadillac Coup Devilles that serves as the vehicular throne for Joe. Trivia *His mask bears a lot of resemblance to Bane in The Dark Knight Rises. Ironically, Bane is played by Tom Hardy, who plays Max Rockatansky in Mad Max: Fury Road. *He is, without a doubt, the most vile and despicable villain to appear in a Mad Max film. *He also has quite possibly the most gruesome death out of all the villains in the series. Instead of being run over and crushed by a head-on collision, Furiosa rips apart his mask, which brutally tears his entire face off. *The scepter carried by Joe in the film is actually a personal artifact belonging to his actor Keays-Byrne, a memento of his mother-in-law. Gallery Joe2.png MMFR_Immortan_Joe_Online_Art.jpg|Immortan Joe poster JOE.jpg|Immortan Joe wearing his mask on his face ImmortanJoePosterTextless.png Joeyston.jpg JoeWater.png Mad max fury road immortan joe by maltian-d89hlf8.png|Immortan Joe and the War Boys JoeWaits.png immortanjoedeath.png|Immortan Joe's gruesome death Category:Male Villains Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Soldiers Category:Big Bads Category:God Wannabe Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Parents Category:Oppressors Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Cult Leaders Category:Homicidal Category:Fanatics Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Gangsters Category:Hunters Category:Fighter Category:Old Villains Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Starvers Category:Outcast Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Empowered Villains Category:Man-Hunters Category:Military Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Master Orator Category:Crime Lord Category:War Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Dark Messiah Category:Gaolers Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Complete Monster Category:Master of Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Slaver